


The Real You

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tony Stark, courting, fluff with some angst sprinkled in, pre civil war, tony deserves hugs, tony is pretending to be an alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Based on anon request. Tony has the entire world tricked into thinking he is an Alpha when he is really an Omega. Steve was an Alpha even before the serum and finds himself attracted to Tony, but Steve only knows Tony Stark, the Alpha.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters this will be yet, but it was based on a request I got over on my tumblr and I thought I would share it here. Please enjoy :)

**Part 1:**

Tony Stark was an open book and an enigma wrapped in one. That’s the best way Steve could describe the man. Just when Steve thought he had him figured out, he pulled a 360 and Steve was left frustrated. 

_ Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?   _ Steve had said. 

Something had flashed in Tony’s eyes. He’d seen the walls go up the second the words left his mouth and a lazy grin spread on Tony’s face as he shrugged. 

_ Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.  _

That had been Tony’s response and the man puffed up. Stood head to head. Toe to toe. Alpha to Alpha. It happened again. Repeatedly. And each time Tony’s walls shot up. And each time Steve couldn't see what was behind them. Though he didn't have a particularly interesting in finding out. 

Then the bastard had to go and be self-sacrificing and that turned his view of Tony on its head. Steve drummed his fingers on the table as he watched the other ma on the other side. Tony was half paying attention. His focus shifted from the tablet in his hand and what Fury was actually talking about. 

“Tony.” Steve stood up and Tony stopped in his tracks as Steve said his name. 

“What’s up Cap?” Tony didn’t look up. 

“I was hoping we could talk?” Steve answered. “Grab a cup of coffee?” 

Tony’s fingers stopped and he suddenly looked up at Steve. He blinked as if he just processed what Steve said. “I’m sorry. Coffee?” 

Steve nodded. “People still go out for coffee right?” 

“Yes...but why do you want to get coffee with me?” Tony asked. 

Steve shrugged. “Do you not want to?” 

“No...no. I’ve got time,” Tony answered. “Anywhere in particular?” 

“I was thinking the park, there’s one of those coffee vendors,” Steve answered. “We could walk?” 

“Lead the way,” Tony held out an arm and he followed Steve out of the room before they fell into step. 

Tony put the tablet into the messenger bag hanging off his shoulder and his hands into his pockets. Steve glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and looked away when Tony turned to look at him. 

“What?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Nothing,” Steve answered. 

Steve paid for their coffee and they sat on a bench in front of the pond. “Alright, why would did you wanna have coffee?” 

“Talk?” Steve answered. “Look, I was, wrong about you...And I’d like to apologize.” 

Tony shrugged and drank his coffee. “Don’t worry about it. We’re all wrong at one point or another in our life. Golden Boy Captain America doesn’t have to be right all the time.” 

Steve chuckled. “I never claimed to be right all the time.” 

“But you think it,” Tony pointed out. “Don’t try to deny it.” 

“Okay...okay maybe I think it, sometimes,” Steve conceded. “But you think you’re right all the time as well.” 

“That’s because I am,” Tony replied. 

Steve snorted as he drank more of his coffee as Tony finished off his and tossed the cup into a nearby trash can. 

“What are you working on?” Steve asked. “On that tablet thing of yours.”  

“New upgrades for Natasha’s Widow Bites,” Tony answered. “Got some upgrade ideas for your shield too, if you’re interested.” 

“Really?” Steve asked. “Could I see?” 

“Sure,” Tony answered. He pulled the tablet out of the bag and sifted through a few different folders. Each one marked with the names of each Avenger and pulled up the one marked Captain Asshat. 

Steve gave a raised eyebrow and Tony just shrugged. 

“I figured, make a couple different shields. Different materials, different qualities. I haven’t gotten to the actual building stage yet but, if you’ve got any ideas. Let me know.” Tony showed him each drawn design. 

Steve leaned in close and caught a whiff of Tony’s scent. Tony had always smelled spicy with hints of oil from all the machinery he worked with but there was something else.  Something sweet.  He pulled away when Tony started to put the tablet away and tossed his own coffee cup in the trash. Tony stood up and Steve followed suit. 

“I’ve got to get back, meeting with Pepper and she gets mad when I’m late,” Tony said. “Maybe next time I’ll pick the coffee spot? Wasn’t bad but I know a place that makes a great cappuccino.” 

“I’ll take you up on that,” Steve nodded. 

Tony took out his phone as he started walking away and Steve sat back down on the bench. That sweet scent was stuck in the back of his mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

“Steve. What are you doing here?” Pepper blocked Steve’s access to the elevator. 

“I was hoping to talk to Tony,” Steve answered. 

“He’s busy,” she told him. “But I will tell him you stopped by.” 

“Is...Tony okay?” Steve frowned a little. 

“He’s fine,” Pepper answered. “But he’s busy. He’ll be busy for the next few days. Like I said. I’ll tell him you were here.” 

Steve opened his mouth to reply but the woman fixed him with a steady gaze and he nodded. “Alright...thank you.” 

He turned and walked away.

* * *

 

“Pepper said you had wanted to see me?” 

Steve looked up from his sketchpad as Tony walked over. There were bags under his eyes and he smelled freshly washed and minty from his toothpaste. 

“Coffee,” Steve answered. “Never tried one of those cappuccinos you mentioned. Figured I’d take you up on your offer. If it still stands.” 

Tony nodded and Steve was graced with a smile. He liked it. 

“It’s just down the street,” Tony motioned towards the door with his head. “Shall we?” 

Steve collected his things and followed Tony out of the building’s lobby and outside. Tony kept his hands in his pockets. 

“So...you’ve been busy the last couple of days huh?” Steve asked. He tried to sound nonchalant. 

“Fury’s got me buried in projects. He wants the helicarriers fixed up, weapons for the agent's, security systems updated. He’s still pissed that I hacked into SHEILD’s files,” Tony answered. 

Tony pulled open the door to a small cafe and Steve stepped inside. The smell of coffee grounds mixed together was strong. 

“My treat,” Tony said as he stepped up the counter. 

Tony flashed the girl behind the bar a smile. She was an omega. Smelled like citrus, and the coffee she worked with. She blushed under Tony’s gaze. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Stark,” she greeted. 

“Morning Clara, I will have my usual and one cappuccino for my friend here,” Tony told her as he handed her some cash.

She nodded and gave him back the change. Tony led Steve over to a table and they sat down. 

“First name basis with the cashier, do you come here often?” Steve asked. 

“They prefer the terms barista’s,” Tony answered. “And yes. It’s a friendly place, usually quiet.” 

Steve nodded a little. The same girl brought their drinks over before she returned behind the counter. 

“She’s cute,” Steve added. 

Tony blinked and looked over at the young woman and then back at his drink. 

“Sure,” Tony nodded. 

“Not interested?” Steve asked. He gauged Tony’s reaction over the rim of his own coffee.

“Why? Are you?” Tony asked back. 

“You called yourself a playboy, I just thought…” Steve trailed off. 

“That I sleep with any omega that I show interest in?” Tony asked. 

Steve blushed a little at the blatant remark and instead of answering tried his drink. It was strong. Kind of smoky. 

“Being an Avenger doesn’t leave much time for dating, and going out you know,” Tony added as an afterthought. “Besides, Clara has a mate. A very nice young man. I don’t like being a homewrecker.” 

“Right...sorry…” Steve apologized. 

* * *

Coffee turned into a regular thing between them. Once, maybe three times a week. A new place every time. Every time Steve got one less brick out of that wall Tony had built for himself. 

“You’re staring.” 

“I’m not staring.” 

“You’re staring. I can feel it.” 

Steve chuckled. “I’m drawing you.” 

“Why?” Tony turned his head to look at him. 

Steve shrugged. “Good lighting in there. Big open windows. You’re not moving around so much...you look good.” 

“You think I look good?” Tony teased. 

“Yes,” Steve answered as he looked up. 

Tony’s eyes widened a fraction and he looked at the ceiling as he picked his cup off the floor. Some seasonal drink from Starbucks. Steve’s was next to him, half drunk on the side table. 

“Are you hitting on me captain?” Tony asked after some silence. 

“Does it bother you?” Steve asked. 

“Never pegged you for the type to go against biology,” Tony answered. 

“I was in the military Tony,” Steve looked back down at his sketch. “Most omega’s were nurses, and those were far and few in between. Had to take care of urges somehow.” 

“You and Bucky ever….?” Tony glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“Bucky and I are...were family,” Steve answered. “Never...wanted to mess that up.” 

There was a glint of understanding in Tony’s gaze. 

“But...I think you’re...different.” He set the sketchbook aside and walked on his knees over to Tony. 

The kiss tasted like chestnut and peppermint. Tony’s lips parted under his as his hand curled into his hair. Steve pulled away after a short moment and Tony licked his lips. 

“I think next time I’ll try the peppermint,” Tony mused. 

* * *

The brick’s come out faster now. But someday’s more are put in where others came out. Steve finds himself enveloped in Tony’s space, and is given access to his home lab. Jarvis greets him every time, and Tony tosses a smile over his shoulder.  They still get coffee and they’ve found better ways of trying each other ’s behind the closed door of Tony’s office, or the lab, or the studio Tony had installed for Steve to work on his art. Steve moves onto the floor reserved for him. 

Natasha gives them both knowing looks but doesn’t say anything. 

Steve brought it up to Tony one day. Tony shrugged it off and asked if Steve wanted to try his drink. Too much vanilla and Steve countered it with his own. Their latest coffee shop adventure’s house blend.  It leads to more kissing, and then Tony’s on his knees between his legs with his Steve’s cock down his throat. He doesn’t last long and he’s a bit embarrassed but Tony just smiled and licked his lips as he sat back on his heels. 

“No worries, all that extra stamina's good for something right?” He teased. 

Steve nodded and tucked himself back into his pants and reached for Tony. 

He took one step back out of his reach. “Don't worry about me.” 

Steve frowned a little. “But…” 

Tony waved his hand dismissively. “Already came.” 

Steve knew it was a lie. Tony knew it was a lie. Steve nodded. 

The brick stopped halfway and Tony gave him a smile. 

* * *

It'd been three months. Three months of, whatever the hell it was they were doing. Three months of kissing. Touching. Tony in Steve’s lap, slim thighs bracketing his. Fingers in his hair. Goatee scratching his cheeks, neck, face. 

Three months of over the clothes heavy petting and cumming in his pants. And it's driving Steve insane. 

They're having coffee. Some place in Brooklyn that used to hold his and Bucky’s favorite Italian cafe. 

“You know...I don't care,” Steve said. 

Tony looked tired again. He was gone for a week this time. His bags had bags and he was dressed in a pair of work jeans and a t-shirt. Steve has a hunch it's probably one of his. It hangs a little off Tony’s frame. It's cute. 

“What?” Tony picked up his coffee. 

“About…” he motioned to the reactor spot. “If that's why you...you know…” he never could blatantly say the word sex out loud. 

Bucky never had that problem. 

Tony blinked as if he was trying to catch up. 

“That's not…” he shook his head finally and graced Steve a small, tired smile. 

“That's not the reason,” Tony finished. “Sex would…complicate things. “ 

Steve frowned. “What?” 

“I like what we’ve got right now...don't you?” Tony asked. 

“Well...yes but...don't you want...more?” Steve asked. 

He can't deny he's had dreams of Tony. Tony under him. On top of him. Inside him. He's not picky. 

“More? What could be more fun than watching Captain America cream his jeans?” Tony teased.

Steve blushed and glanced around. He didn't know why. They were alone in the cafe. And the woman behind the counter was a little elderly woman. 

“Why? Are you bored?” Tony’s voice was still teasing but there was a glint in his eyes. A vulnerability that wasn't usually there.

“No, no of course not,” Steve quickly shook his head. “I just...I figured maybe you'd want  _ more.”  _

_ “ _ Sex?” Tony asked. 

Steve nodded. 

Tony leaned back in his seat. Played with his mug. 

“Look it's nothing against you, just...what we’ve got. It's fine right? It's fun?” Tony looked up hesitantly.

Steve nodded again and gave him a smile. The tension in Tony’s shoulders eased and he smiled back.

* * *

 

In hindsight, it wasn’t very nice of him to do it. Tony’s been running on three hours of sleep for two and a half days and he crashed only an hour ago. In  _ Steve’s _ bed. 

He had mumbled something about it being a better mattress than his own. Steve snorted. He knew for a fact sleeping on Tony’s mattress was like sleeping in a buttery soft cloud.  But Tony had collapsed onto his bed before Steve could say anything. And Steve didn't really want to move him. 

Steve had grabbed his sketch pad and sat against the headboard and spent the next hour drawing. Until he was just staring. 

Then he was running his fingers through Tony’s hair. It was soft despite the outward appearance of too many hair products. 

He ran his fingers down Tony's chest, up and over the arc reactor. Tony shifted and Steve froze until Tony’s breathing had evened again. 

Steve's hand trailed lower. Even as he very firmly instructed it to stop. And it stopped. Right on the other man’s thigh. 

Tony's leg shifted this time and Steve curled his fingers instinctively, but Tony barely stirred. 

Steve moved without thinking. He braced his hands on either side of Tony's head. His knee in the little spot between Tony’s thighs. He moved carefully not wanting to jostle the man. Though he suspected nothing short of an Atomic bomb could wake Tony at this point. 

He placed his face in the crook of Tony's neck and inhaled deeply. He suppressed the low groan at the scent. Whatever that underlying sweetness was that followed Tony around was much stronger as it mingled with the spice and oil. 

Tony shifted underneath him and Steve stilled a little. 

“Steve?” Tony’s voice was thick with sleep. 

“...Yes?” Steve swallowed. 

“What’re you doing?” Tony mumbled. 

“Turning off the light?” Steve tried. 

“Oh…” Tony nodded a little. “Okay…” 

Steve relaxed once Tony’s breathing evened out and nosed at the crook between Tony shoulder and neck. He couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to as he began to scent the man. He felt Tony stir beneath him, felt him tense up. 

“Steve?” Tony was frozen under him. His breath hitched as Steve worked his hands under his shirt and tried to push the shirt up to reveal more skin. 

“Steve…” Tony repeated firmer. 

He started to bring his hands up and Steve reacted without thinking, pinning the other man’s arms on either side of his head and pressed them against the mattress. 

“Stay.” 

Tony’s body went slack under Steve’s, and he looked up at him, with...Fear. Steve reeled back so fast he fell off the bed onto the floor. 

“Tony...Tony I…” 

Tony was out of the bed and out the door faster than Steve had ever seen him move. The door slid shut with a click, but it sounded like a slam in Steve’s ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't promise the second is as good as the first but I do hope you guys enjoy it none the less!

**Part 2:**

_ Access Denied _

_ Access Denied _

_ Access Denied _

Tony flinched each time the message flashed and the alarm beeped. There was an audible thud on the other side of the wall. The screen projected onto the glass showed Steve had punched it. His fist only two inches from the keypad. 

“Tony...Tony I know you can hear me,” Steve’s voice was thick. Not with anger. Something more akin to rejection, and that made Tony’s chest feel tight with guilt. 

“Tony, I’m sorry...look I didn’t...I didn’t intend for that to happen,” Steve continued. 

He pressed his forehead against the door, and his palm flat on the wall. Tony could see its shape through the tinted glass.

“Can’t we talk about this? Can I...Can I apologize to your face and not to this stupid door?” There was another thud and Tony’s breath hitched at the low, defeated growl that was pulled from Steve’s throat. 

“Tony please,” Steve whined. 

Tony drew his knees to his chest and buried his face in his knees from his spot in the corner of the lab furthest from the door.

* * *

 

“This is beginning to get ridiculous,” Pepper said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Tony spun around in his chair and braced his forearms on the desk and gave Pepper a grin. “What’s so ridiculous about me coming into work?” 

“The fact that you’re showing up willingly,” she answered. “Tony, I know you’re avoiding Steve.” 

Tony’s grin wavered at the mention of the super soldier and he turned the chair to face the window again. He heard Pepper sigh and her heels on the floor as she moved to stand in front of him. 

“Why won’t you talk to him?” She asked. 

“What’s there to talk about?” He shrugged. 

“Tony,” Pepper braced her hands the arms of the chair so he couldn’t move the chair. “I thought things with Steve were going well. I thought...I thought you were going to tell him.”

“Why would I do that?” Tony asked. 

She gave him a look. “I don’t know Tony. Why would you tell someone who is interested in you something they  _ should _ know?”

“Should, doesn’t mean they have to,” Tony pointed out. 

Pepper sighed. “Tony, I know you like him.” 

“Like’s a strong word,” Tony winced. “Maybe amicable is a better choice.” 

“Tony, that man is walking around Avengers tower like a kicked puppy, and if he’s not doing that, he’s sitting in the lobby. Just sitting there with two cups of coffee and I will bet you 100,000 thousand dollars one of those cups has your name on it. You seem to forget Tony, I  _ know  _ you.” 

Tony slumped back in the chair. She had a point. 

“What was it that Steve did? What was so terrible that you’re avoiding him so extensively?” she asked. 

He closed his eyes as he remembered the feeling of Steve’s body on top of him. His scent surrounding him. The soft purrs, and low growls coming from the Alpha above him as he intended to make the world know that he had  _ chosen  _ Tony. Had thought Tony  _ worthy  _ enough to scent in the first place. 

He swallowed thickly as he opened his eyes, and cleared his throat as he tried to wipe his eyes. 

“Tony…” Pepper’s voice was gentle and she cupped his cheek. 

“It...it wasn’t terrible…” He hunched forward as he wrapped his arms around himself.

* * *

 

“Pleasure doing business with you. Mr. Fergus,” the alpha winked at him as he reached for the envelope of cash Tony was holding in his hand. 

“Ah ah ah, you remember the rules?” Tony asked. 

The alpha rolled his eyes. “This isn’t my first rodeo. I read the contract, I go to the press or columnist, and I’ll be hearing from your lawyers. My payment please, I’ve got other clients.” 

Tony gave him the envelope of cash. “JARVIS will show you out.” 

“Please follow the light strips on the floor,” JARVIS directed as he led the Alpha out of the living room. 

Bruce rounded the corner and jerked his thumb in the direction of the passing Alpha. “Who was that?” 

“I hired a service, well, Pepper hired a service,” Tony answered. “My heat came a little early this month and I didn’t want to bother you and Thor.” 

“Tony, you know it wouldn’t have been a bother,” Bruce said as he walked over. “All the times you helped me during my heats.” 

“You and Thor are like newlyweds Bruce. I’ve used that service before and believe me, well worth the money,” Tony grinned. 

“So things really are over with Steve then?” Bruce asked. 

“Things never really began with Steve so how could things be over?” Tony answered. 

“Tony,” Bruce crossed his arms over his chest. 

Tony groaned. “You sound like Pepper.” 

“I talked to Pepper,” Bruce said. 

“Of course you did, what is this? Confront Tony when he’s least expecting it?” Tony sat on the couch and drank more of his coffee. 

“I’m not confronting you about anything Tony. I just wanna know what’s going on. The other’s may not exactly care or be curious as to why you’ve suddenly started to avoid Steve like the plague-”

“I’m not avoiding Steve,” Tony interrupted. “Just because I might leave before he enters a room or eat later or earlier doesn’t mean I’m avoiding him.” 

Bruce sighed. 

“Don’t sigh at me,” Tony put his feet in Bruce’s lap when he joined him on the couch. 

“You know why you heat came early don’t you? Because I don’t want to spell it out for you,” Bruce told him. 

“Of course I know why it came early,” Tony looked at his cup. “I’ve been around a suitable alpha male and my body is trying to follow its natural urges to reproduce.” 

“Ah, but you are missing the key fact. He’s suitable because you think he’s suitable and you like him.” 

“Of course I like him,” Tony conceded. “And of course I’m avoiding him because I’m terrified by it alright?” 

“What’s so bad about liking Steve? He’s a likable guy,” Bruce frowned. 

Tony set the cup aside and got up going over to the bar and poured himself a drink. “I don’t know if that makes it worse or not…” 

“Come on Tony, talk to me,” Bruce put his hand on Tony’s arm. “What’s going on?” 

“Steve started to scent me and I...I freaked out,” Tony answered. “You wanted to know why I was avoiding him? I’m terrified of my feelings for Steve, feelings I realized after he started to scent me and I don’t know what to do about it.” 

“Oh...I can honestly say that wasn’t the answer I was expecting,” Bruce admitted. 

Tony downed his drink and started to pour another. 

“I think...this means you should tell him,” Bruce said after a beat of silence. 

“You’re joking right?” Tony turned to look at him. “Do you know how long it took trying to make sure Thor wasn’t going to announce it to the rest of the team?” 

“I’ll admit that did take a while to get the point across, but he hasn’t told anyone and there haven’t been any slip-ups. And Steve isn’t Thor. Steve would respect, and probably understand why you have to do this.”

“But what if he doesn’t?” Tony asked. “He was an Alpha before the serum, he’s been an alpha for his entire life. What would possibly make him understand my going as an alpha for my entire life?” 

“Steve may have been an alpha pre-serum, but even he knows what it’s like to be treated as someone less than,” Bruce squeezed his shoulder. “Thor and I were gonna go out for some ice cream. Wanna you come with? Get out for a little bit?” 

“No, I uh, I told Pepper I’d have lunch with her today,” Tony answered. “But thanks for the invite. Next time.” 

Bruce nodded and gave his shoulder another squeeze. “I’m here if you need me Tony.”

* * *

 

Tony took a deep breath and raised a fist to knock on Steve’s door. He took an automatic step back as it opened and Steve stood on the other side. 

“Tony…” Steve looked surprised to see him. “What uh...is everything okay?” 

“Why Cap, you look shocked to see me?” Tony rocked back on his heels. “You got a minute?” 

“Actually...I don’t. I was just leaving,” Steve answered. 

Tony swallowed thickly. “Leaving?” 

Steve nodded. 

Tony suddenly couldn’t breathe. 

“Woah, woah Tony, hey,” Steve wrapped his arms around as Tony sank to the floor. 

He dug his fingers into the fabric of Steve’s shirt. He was so close. Close enough to smell him. He inhaled. Alpha musk, charcoal, and clean cotton. 

“Tony.” Steve repeated. 

“I’ll...I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll give you full access again, any floor you want, just don’t go okay? Don’t leave...I’ll leave. Yeah...I’ll uh go back to LA and you can stay here and...and…-” 

“Tony. Stop.” 

Tony closed his mouth and looked up into Steve’s eyes. Christ, he was being pathetic wasn’t he? He started to pull away but Steve kept his arms around Tony with no room for Tony to break the hold. 

“Tony,” his voice was softer now. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“You said you were leaving...Tony answered. “I know I’ve been avoiding you, and I’m sorry. I won’t avoid you anymore. We can do whatever you want.  Wanna you have sex? Let’s have sex. As much sex as you want. Just, don’t leave. Please.” 

“Tony.” 

Steve reached up to cup Tony’s cheek and brushed his thumb under his eyes catching a few stray tears. 

“I’m not  _ leaving,”  _ Steve told him. “I’m going on a recon mission with Natasha.” 

“You are…?” Tony asked. 

Steve nodded and let go of Tony. Tony sat up more and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I crossed a line when I started to scent you. I should’ve waited until we talked about it, and instead I...I acted like a knothead and made you uncomfortable. I thought that it might be better if I went on a mission, got away for a few days…”

“You’re not a knothead…” Tony told him. He swallowed and felt foolish for his behavior. “It just...it caught me off guard. I didn’t think…” Tony took a deep breath. “I didn’t think you liked me enough to scent me.” 

“Of course I like you Tony...I...I more than like you,” Steve blushed and let go of Tony’s face. He scratched the back of his neck with his hand. 

“You do?” Tony asked. 

“I love you Tony,” Steve answered. 

“You...you love me?” Tony’s voice cracked a little. 

“I know, I couldn’t believe it too,” Steve tried to joke. “But that doesn’t mean I should scent you so carelessly. Especially given your public image….” 

“When has my public image ever stopped me?” Tony said with a wry smile. 

“True,” Steve chuckled. “But, we’re both Alpha’s here...and you are Tony Stark and...I’m Steve Rogers. We’ve got images we have to uphold and-” 

“Miss Romanoff would like me to inform you wheels up in five, Captain,” JARVIS announced. 

“I’ll tell her something came up,” Steve said. 

Tony, regrettably, shook his head. “No, no...this is, way more touchy-feely than I am prepared to deal with right now. We can talk when you get back.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked. 

Tony nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak right now. 

Steve helped Tony stand up and Tony once again grabbed the front of his shirt but pulled him into a more softer, shy, kiss. 

“You better come back Steve Rogers. Or I’m gonna have to send Pepper after your ass,” Tony told him. 

“Consider me warned,” Steve chuckled as he headed for the elevator.

* * *

 

Tony felt lighter than he had in years.  _ Years.  _ All because of Steve Rogers. Captain America. Loved him. 

Tony fucking Stark. 

Genius. Billionaire. Playboy (Though who wants to be a playboy when you’ve got a super soldier with stamina to spare). Alpha. 

Tony set down the tools he was working with flipped up his welders mask. 

He loved Tony Stark. The Alpha. Not Tony Stark. Genius. Billionaire, former playboy, philanthropist, and Omega. But Steve could like Tony Stark the omega right? 

He set the mask aside and powered down the lab as he walked out and stepped onto the elevator. He pressed the button for his floor and leaned back against the bar. He closed his 

Tony let the doors slide close on their own and pressed the button for his floor. He leaned back against the bars and closed his eyes. 

_ “What are you doing?” Tony tried to look at Steve over his shoulder, but the man’s face was buried into his neck as he laid on top of Tony.  _

_ “Trying to smell you,” Steve answered. He sat up so he could rest his chin on Tony’s shoulder and peered down at the formula he was working on.  _

_ Tony tried not to tense. “Why are you trying to smell me?”  _

_ “It’s like it’s missing something,” Steve answered. “But I can’t figure out what it is. It’s something sweet.”  _

_ “Sweet huh? Might be perfume. I had an interview this morning, and the reporter was wearing this sweet smelling perfume. She leaned in for a photo and it must’ve just rubbed off on me,” Tony shrugged and started to roll onto his back.  _

_ “Not perfume,” Steve shook his head and sat up. “It’s coming from you.”  _

_ “Guess you’ll have to investigate some other time,” Tony ushered Steve to his feet. “I’ve got to get ready for a board meeting.”  _

_ “Board meeting…?” Steve frowned. “You never go to a board meeting.”  _

_ “I know, but Pepper is insisting,” Tony shrugged. “Gotta keep her happy if we all wanna live.”  _

_ He half pushed, half ushered Steve out of the room and shut the door behind him. He stripped on his way to the bathroom and grabbed the bottles under the sink as he stepped into the shower.  _

 

Tony picked up the bottle sitting on the counter and ran his finger over the label, then dropped it into the trash can. He stepped into the shower and stepped under the water, running his hands through his hair, to get it all wet. 

He took his time. He was very thorough and didn’t leave until his skin was a light pink from all the heat. He dried off and pulled on loose-fitting sweatpants and an old t-shirt. 

“Sir, Captain Rogers has returned,” JARVIS announced. 

Tony took a deep. “Alright Stark. You can do this.” 

“Ask him to wait in the living room?” 

“Of course.” 

Tony was a little nervous, he was a lot nervous, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so nervous. Was there another word for nervous? Was he using nervous too much? He stepped out of his room and walked down the hall. Steve hadn’t even changed out of his uniform and was standing in the middle of the room. 

Arms behind his back, legs shoulder width apart, back to the entryway as he looked out the window. 

Tony’s tongue suddenly felt like it was stuck to the roof of his mouth. 

“Someone’s eager,” Tony finally said. 

Steve turned and let his arms fall to his side as he walked over to Tony. Tony held his breath when Steve’s footsteps faltered. He was close enough to catch the slightest whiff of Tony’s scent. 

Tony took a small step back as Steve’s posture suddenly changed. His eyes narrowed a fraction and he crossed his arms over chest. 

“I know we’re not exactly together, but as far as I know, it’d indecent to meet someone while smelling like someone else. You couldn’t have showered before coming out?” Steve asked. 

Tony blinked. “Ah what?” 

“You’re practically covered in omega pheromones Tony,” Steve answered. “I know you’re not exactly a one on one kinda guy, but I thought when I told you I loved you, you’d at least have the decency not to show up smelling like another person.” 

Tony laughed. He couldn’t help it. Here he had been worrying about Steve’s reaction to finding out he was an Omega and Steve thought Tony was  _ sleeping  _ with another Omega. 

“I’m glad you find this so amusing,” Steve huffed. 

“I...I’m sorry…” Tony leaned against the wall for balance. “I promise you’re going to find this funny to it’s just…” he snorted as another bout of laughing crept up on him. 

Steve looked like he was ready to leave. Tony took a deep breath to calm himself down. 

“See...um while you might think, and were things different it probably would’ve happened, that I’ve been sleeping around while you were gone...the reason it smells like I’m covered in Omega is in fact because I am...in fact...an omega..” Tony shifted from foot to foot as he waited for Steve’s reaction. 

“...You’re an Omega?” Steve asked slowly. 

Tony nodded. “My...father never mentioned it?” 

“No, I can’t say that he did,” Steve admitted. 

“Course not…” Tony rubbed his arm. “Why would he admit to having an Omega for a son? He only tried to put me on suppressants the second I presented…You want a drink? I’m going to make us some drinks.” 

Tony walked over to the bar and picked up two glasses, while Steve finally took off his jacket. He’d left his boots by the elevator and made his way to the couch. 

Tony took a few healthy swigs from the bottle before he poured the scotch into the glasses and carried them over. 

“Thanks…” Steve took the glass and rest it on his leg. 

Tony sat on the other couch, leaving the coffee table between them. 

“Alright,” Steve leaned back and looked at Tony. “I...don’t understand. Why would you hide what you are?” 

“At first, it didn’t...it didn’t bother me,” Tony answered. “My father wanted to put me on suppressants but my mother talked him into using soaps, and lotions until I created my own version, and it gives off the illusion that I am an Alpha. I didn’t want to go on suppressants because something usually goes wrong after they’ve been taken for so long...so I...I still experience my heats.” 

“Alone?” Steve asked. 

“...before Bruce and Thor got together, Bruce and I would help each other,” Tony admitted. “Or, sometimes I will use a service.” 

“So, Bruce knows?... Does anyone else on the team?” Steve asked. 

“Bruce...Pepper obviously. Natasha, and uh...Thor,” Tony answered. “And Fury…And Rhodey…but no one else.” 

“So...essentially people close enough to you, are aware that you’re really an Omega, but the entire time you and I, did the things that we did, you didn’t think it’d be, I don’t know, nice to let me know?” Steve asked. “What if we had had sex, Tony? What if I’d knotted you? What if-” 

“I’m on birth control, I’m not stupid,” Tony interrupted. “And, so what if we had had sex? I’ve done it before. They make fake knots that I could wear, and...I’d wear a plug…” 

“But doesn’t that seem excessive?” Steve asked. “Wouldn’t you be more comfortable just...being yourself?” 

“Comfortable? Allow me to remind you, I am in fact Tony fucking Stark. I’m not allowed to be comfortable. I don’t get to be courted, because half the time I’d be worried about someone just trying to get me for my money, or my company, the other time, it’d be some Alpha thinking they can just tell me what to do, how to act. I don’t get to be like Bruce and Thor where I’ll find someone who wants me the way I am.  _ I  _ don’t get to be that lucky. You said it yourself, I've got an image to obtain.” 

“That doesn’t explain why you kept it from  _ me,”  _ Steve said. 

He set down his glass and got up so he could kneel in front of Tony. “If you hadn’t noticed, I like you just the way you are. Tony, I told you I love you.” 

“You love me as an  _ Alpha, _ ” Tony corrected. “You think I’m an Alpha, I act like an Alpha...You’d treat me different if you had known I was an Omega in the first place.” 

“So, let me get to know you as an Omega,” Steve replied. “Let me fall in love with the real you.” 

Tony gave him a wry smile. “What if you don’t like the real me?” 

“Only one way to find out right?” Steve asked. 


End file.
